Fiore Land of Magic
by lexiboo17
Summary: In a world where magic is shunned, to the point where mages are killed, is a land where magic is celebrated; Fiore. When a band of mages find this land will the hunters that follow them bring a war that will end all magic? Or will the citizens of Fiore show the world that magic is not evil? NaLu, GaLe, ElfGreen, RoWen, GrUvia, CarPpy, BixAnna, JeRza.
1. Chapter 1

_There is a land, a land of magic._

 _A place where those with magic can live in harmony._

 _Where all residents are joyous and show off their magic anytime they can._

I read those lines once more, not caring that the hunters are on our tails. Behind me Gray is shouting orders to my crew, let me explain. I am Natsu Dragneel, captain of the S.S. Fairy Magic. My crew consists of my first mate and frenemy, Gray Fullbuster. Our repairman, Gajeel Redfox. Our muscle, Elfman. Romeo, Laxus, Happy, Pantherlily, Bickslow, and Jellal. We are mages, a very well rounded society, that is so discriminated against to a point where we are killed in some places.

"Natsu! Hard port!" I hear Gray shout and I turn the helm. The boat tips as it turns.

"Watch it Flame-brain! You almost tipped the ship!" He yells angrily.

"You said hard port, so I did hard port!" I reply, snapping at him. Over our argument the rest of us continue to fire magic of many forms at the S.S. Witch Hunter, the ship of hunters that's following us.

"GAJEEL! Starboard!" I hear someone shout over the fighting, and Gajeel runs over to the starboard side to fix the hole in the side of the ship. The ship behind us, sent by the Council of Magic Detainment, sent a cannonball flying past my head, barely grazing my salmon hair. Gajeel catches, and eats, the cannonball.

"Watch where you're firing those! You almost hit me!" I shout, turning to face the ship, which seems to be catching up.

"That's the point dumb-ass!" Gajeel shouts at me, sending a pillar at the S.S. Witch Hunter shortly after. I make a face of realization, then go back to steering us, expertly, through the maze of cragged rocks. The ship behind us crashes, and the crew piles into the row-boats and head over to the island not far from here.  
"Gajeel! Romeo! Repairs!" I shout, focusing on steering us through the maze of rocks and shipwrecks."Laxus! Scout a path!" Laxus turns into a lightning bolt and races along the water. Laxus comes back a few seconds later and gives me directions as I sail.

"Port, port. Starboard, port, starboard, starboard, port, starboard. Starboard, port, starboard, port, starboard, port." Now that we're out of the maze of death we sail straight, heading for the direction we believe Fiore to be in. But we're faced by another surprise.

"What's with this fog all of a sudden!?" I shout angrily, handing the helm to Gray so I can help Romeo with the torches. After I've lit all the torches, giving us just enough light to see six feet in front of the bow, barely enough. A few minutes into the fog and Gray's already had to make a sudden turn, barely missing a jagged rock jutting out of the water six times. If you're wondering why I'm not motion sick it's because before we left I bought a liquid that helps with motion sickness, I have to drink a small vial of it once a day.

~.o0O Time Skip O0o.~

It's been a few hours, and just as suddenly as it started, the fog disappears, leaving us in a sparkling blue ocean without a cloud in the sky. And then appears a giant sea-serpent, which made the mood even better!

"I call dibs!" I shout, jumping of the bow, spell at the ready.

"Fire Dragon Roar!" I roar, bathing the serpent in flames.

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" I punch the monster in the, what I believe to be, chest. It screams in pain and falls over dead, Gajeel jumps overboard and, as our chef, cuts the things to bits."Sea food!" I yell happily, climbing back onto the boat, Gajeel following with a HUGE bag of meat for him to cook. I walk back up to the helm and take it back from Gray, who the points in front of us and yells exactly what I wanted to hear.

"Land ho!" He yells, the crew roars back, cheers of excitement ring through my ears. We approached the island to find a lovely shore, without a port. On top of a hill, facing where we are going to ground, is a magnificent building, decorated with orange banners and statues of fairies. Just as we get off we are faced with seven women, and a female cat. They're wearing sundresses and each one has the symbol that's on the banner tattooed on them somewhere.

There's a blonde in a sky blue sundress with a gold trim, she has the mark in pink on her right hand. Then there's a girl with long, dark blue hair. Her dress is a darker blue with a white trim and slits going up her dress to show the symbol in blue on her left thigh. The third is a short woman with curly, light blue hair, she has an orange dress with a yellow trim that shows off the symbol on her shoulder blade. Next is a woman with wavy, brown hair and glasses. Her green dress shows off the green symbol on her breast. Next is a girl, about Romeo's age, with long, blue hair, sort of between the shades of the first two. She has a blue dress with a green trim and her symbol is on her shoulder. There's a tall woman with silver hair she has a pink dress with white trim, the symbol on her left thigh is exposed due to one slit in her dress. Then there's a white cat, who we can't see the mark on just hovering there, scowling at us. Then, lastly is a shorter white haired girl, who I think is the sister to the other, wearing a light blue dress with white trim, the symbol clearly shown on her left thigh. The last one is a redhead wearing a suit purple dress with a silver trim, her tattoo on her left upper arm. After lining up they do a twirling, weaving dance and sing.

 _Before we welcome you there is one thing you must do_

 _Answer a question not that hard to get to Fiore_

 _Are you Friend or Foe?_

 _Friend or Foe?_

They sing this twice while dancing. When they say friend they hug, and when they say foe they act like they're holding swords at each others necks, although the redhead actually summons a sword.

"We are the members of the S.S. Fairy Magic, and we are friends of Fiore, mages shunned from the world." I say with a bow.

"We are a few members of Fairy Tail, a guild and family of mages." The redhead says with a voice that commands authority, yet is gentle.

"Tell us your names and magic." She finishes."I am Natsu Dragneel, captain of the S.S. Fairy Magic, Fire Dragon Slayer." Gray steps up next.

"Gray Fullbuster, first mate, Ice Make."

"Gajeel Redfox, chef, Iron Dragon Slayer."

"Elfman Strauss, Takeover Mage." The silver-haired girls run forward and hug him.

"Big-brother Elf!" Yells the younger one.

"My baby-brother's home!" Shouts the older. They then back up and look thoroughly disappointed at Elfman's face of confusion.

"I'm Mirajane Strauss, but everyone calls me Mira."

"And I'm Lisanna Strauss!" Exclaims the shorter one. Elfman seems to remember them now because he hugs them and starts to cry, saying things about how much they've grown. They move inside and we continue the introductions.

"Romeo Conbolt, Fire Mage."

"Laxus Dreyar, Lightning Dragon Slayer."

"Happy the Cat! Area Magic"

"Pantherlily. Area Magic"

"Bickslow, Seith and Eye Magic."

"Jellal Fernandez, Heavenly Body Magic." Now it was the girls' turn.

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia, Celestial Mage."

"Juvia is Juvia Lockser, Water Mage."

"I'm Levy McGarden, and I use Solid Script Magic."

"You met Mira." Said Lucy.

"I'm Wendy Marvell, and I use Sky Dragon Slayer Magic."

"Charla, and I also use Area Magic." Says the uptight cat.

"You already met Lisanna." Fills in Lucy once more.

"I'm Erza Scarlet, I use Requip Magic." Hearing that name Jellal goes into a state of shock.

"E-Erza? Is th-that really y-you?" He stutters, both relief and regret fill his voice.

"It's good to see you again Jellal. How're the others?"

"Good, they're travelling the world, but there was an incident and Simon died while pulling me out of Zeref's possession. Erza flies into Jellal's arms and cries, mixes of I'm glad you're back and I'm sorry about Simon come out between her sobs.

"Erza, his last words were for me to tell you something, so in the meantime, why don't you and your friends show us around this beautiful building." She nods and leads Jellal up the small cliff-side.

"This is the Fairy Tail guild hall, our home." Lucy starts to speak.

 _Why does she seem angelic to me?_


	2. Chapter 2

~~~~ Gajeel's View ~~~~

 _Wow… This place is HUGE!_ I think, keeping my face impartial and unimpressed. _The red-haired chick is talking. Maybe I should listen in… It would give me a better understanding of this place._ So I start to listen, she's mid sentence.

"No one except our mages are allowed upstairs. But you can't take the missions up there unless an S-class mage accompanies you, or you are an S-class mage." _Good to know._ I say nothing though, I'm mainly glaring at the people who are giving me strange looks.

"Excuse me? Gajeel… Gajeel… Gajeel!" A small person is jumping up and down, trying to wave her hand in front of my face. I look down, she seems fairly annoyed. I grunt, letting her know that she's caught my attention.

"Didn't you hear what I said?" She puts her hands on her hips and tries to be intimidating. I guess she caught on that I hadn't heard her because she repeats itself.

"I asked if you had anything to say to Wendy. She's very curious as to if you know the whereabouts of her dragon, Grandeeney." She spoke, very exasperatedly.

"Can't Flame-Brain answer her questions." I say, annoyed with her fast-paced chattering.

"I assume that you mean Natsu. No, he cannot answer her questions, apparently his dragon never mentioned Grandeeney." She says, slower this time, as if explaining this to a child.

"Fine, I'll talk to the brat." I say, walking over to the small, blue-haired girl.

"You're Wendy, right." I say, sitting down next to her.

"U-umm, yes. I-I'm Wendy."

"Well then, I have good news and bad news." She seemed to fear the worst.

"Metalicana did mention a dragon named Grandeeney a few times. Mainly stuff about her stopping his fights with Flame-brain's dragon, but I don't know where she is." The little girl seemed sad that I didn't know where her dragon was, but her mood quickly changed.  
"Thank you anyway Gajeel! Actually, I have one more question. Did Metalicana disappear in the year x777?" I was taken aback slightly by this question, but I tried not to show it."Uhh, yeah, actually Igneel did too. Why d'ya ask?" I reply.

"Because Grandeeney disappeared that year too." I think I have a change on my thoughts on this brat. I hear a voice I haven't heard in quite some time calling me.

"Gajeel-kun! Juvia wants to talk to you!" I get up and leisurely walk over to my old friend from my days in Phantom.

"Yeah, what is it Rain-woman?"

"Juvia would like to know how Gajeel-kun has been doing since…" Juvia's face is suddenly sullen, due to thinking of when we raided Flame-brain's ship.

"I've been fine Rain-woman, going around fighting hunters and monsters, fixing the ship, cooking whatever Natsu doesn't char beyond recognition." Juvia seems better knowing that I've been fine.

"Juvia had been following Gray-sama, but got lost so she eventually found her way here."

"That explains a lot."

"Juvia would like to know what Gajeel-kun thinks of Fairy Tail."

"They're all insane." I said simply. To this Juvia simply giggled and stated her thoughts.

"Juvia thinks this guild is a lot of fun." Juvia then jumps up her eyes sparkling. She starts to drag me through the crowd.

"Juvia thinks that Gajeel should join Fairy Tail!" She drags me to Mira, who then immediately understands, just by the light in Juvia's eyes. She turns to me holding a stamp and ink pad.

"What color and where?" She asks sweetly.

"Black, and on my left shoulder" I say gruffly, Mira obliges and as soon as she removes the rubber stamp there it is, the Fairy Tail guild mark.


	3. Chapter 3

~~~~Natsu's View~~~~

"So, Luigi, can you explain a little bit more of Fiore to me?" I ask excitedly, I've been asking her questions for the past half-hour. She sighs exasperatedly and shakes her head no, she then turns back to her book and tries to ignore me.

"What other kinds of magic are there? Are there other guilds? What kind of food do they serve here? How do I get a tattoo thingy like everyone else?" She sighs and puts down her book, closing it this time. She turns to face me and with a very unpleasant scowl and glare she answers my questions.

"There are more kinds of magic than I could list of using the amount of time I've been alive. There are lots of other guilds. Any food Mira can make. You ask Mira to make you a member of Fairy Tail, she'll Stamp you in the place where you want it and it will show up in the color you want." This was awesome news!

"Can you take me to Mira!?" I ask, literally bouncing with excitement.

"Sure." She says as if she doesn't care in the least. She then proceeds to weave through the giant crowd of people, until we make it to the bar.

"Hey Mira, the idiot with lots of questions would like to join."

"I'm not an idiot." I pout, hoping that she'll take her remark back.

"I think your friends would beg to differ on that one." She giggles.

"And I don't ask a lot of questions." I huffed at the end of my sentence.

"You've asked 3,298 since you got here, plus the questions you've asked other people adds up to about 4,000 questions." I stared at her in shock, my mouth gaping.

"Y-You've been c-counting?" I stutter, completely baffled by how anyone could count that high.

"That's 3,299 questions you've asked me, and yes." Mira giggled behind us and muttered something about ships. What would she want with a boat?

"Mira, can I have my guild mark in red and on my right shoulder?" I asked. Mira nodded and giggled a little, she then proceeded to place the stamp on my shoulder then peel it off. Right where I wanted it was a flame-red mark, the Fairy Tail insignia.

"See Luigi!? I'm a member now!" I shout excitedly, showing of my shoulder.

"The name's Lu- never mind, you wouldn't listen any way." She started off her sentence with anger in her voice, but it quickly became one of exasperation and defeat.


	4. Chapter 4

It's been a week since the Fairy Magic Pirates joined the Fairy Tail Guild. Weird coincidence about the names, right? **_AN: NOPE!_**

They've gotten settled in, all of them with homes of their own, well... Natsu and Happy are still building theirs. Gajeel's doing a quick run over of the ship, just to make sure that everything's in order before putting it at the dock for the escape ships, in case things take a turn for the worse. Gajeel notices a weird, complicated box on the side of the ship. He immediately knows what it is, not telling a soul, he take a rowboat as far away from the island as he can, out towards the shard rocks, placing it on one, he heads back to Fiore, acting as if nothing happened at all.

"The location has changed again sir, closer."

"Good. I'll catch those damned Fairies if it's the last thing I do.


End file.
